


Comfy

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, body pillow!gabriel, he is so comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: The reader has a headache and Gabriel wants to help make it better.





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> F*ck you, writers block! I finally defeated you!
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Gabriel/Reader fic, so I hope I did it justice.

Oh man, how did you get here?

Nestled between the legs of heavens most powerful weapon, but too sick to fucking enjoy it. Just your luck.

Your headache started just after dinner. Deans delicious burgers again, but too much greasy food had a tendency to upset your body. And Dean loves a greasy burger. You were curled up on the couch under a blanket in too much pain to even know what you, Gabriel and the Winchester's were watching on TV in the bunkers living room.

And, of course, those lumberjacks were oblivious to your aches and quiet whimpers to even turn the volume down. You could have gone to your room, but if you got up, you were afraid you might fall flat on your face and break your nose.

But Gabriel noticed.

While you were scrunched up in the corner of the couch taking up as little room as you possibly could, Gabriel was stretched out, his back against the armrest and his feet a welcome addition under your toasty blanket barrier. You had placed your hand on the top of his foot absentmindedly, and playing with the fuzzy fabric of his socks was helping distract you from whatever was making that horrible sound coming from the TV speakers.

When he leaned forward and snapped you some aspirin and a glass of water you were grateful.

When he offered you his lap you were a little more wary.

But you hurt, and it seemed he wouldn't take your questioning stare as an answer.

He pulled you down gently, rearranging your blanket as your head fell into his lap, his thigh becoming your pillow. Your arm came up and you snuggled into his leg, your clutching and squeezing drawing a chuckle from the archangel. Your curled your body up into him, attaching yourself to his one leg, the other resting along your back, and his foot rubbing softly against your thighs.

You sighed contentedly. Cushioned between the warm body and a soft blanket created just the right amount of heat, and you couldn't help your eyes from closing as you played with the seam if his jeans.

A feeling at your temple drew you back from sleep. Light touches drifting from your forehead, through the hair behind your ears and down your neck brought your head off Gabriels leg and your eyes drifted up to meet his. There was a genuine smile on his face, not the trickster smirk you always expect.

It was such a rare thing to see, Gabriel without his mask. There were only a few times that he had foregone the pagen front to show what he hid underneath. All of the warmth and love and tenderness that he felt had to be hidden away. And when he showed it to you, you knew it was special.

In your weary state, you tried to reciprocate his affectionate smile, but you were sure it fell too short of his.

Gabriel smiled even wider down at you and tenderly guided your head back down to rest on his leg, gently stroking your hair and neck as he returned his gaze to the television.

You focused on the movement, counted the strokes. You found a pattern eventually. Two strokes all the way down your neck, three to your ear, then one that had his nimble fingers finding their way under the collar of your shirt.

That one was your favorite. The feeling of his skin touching you under your clothes, no matter how shallowly they went, was a thrill. The butterflies it woke in your stomach kept you awake longer than you intended, but you succomed eventually, Gabriels caresses guiding you off to sleep.

~~

When you woke, the boys were gone.

The light from the tv was flickering in the darkened room, but the sound was completely muted. You were still laying comfortably between Gabriel's legs, and your chest was fluttering when you realized his hands were still carding through your hair.

"Feel any better, Sugar?"

"Yeah, a bit," you answer as you reluctantly lift yourself from in between his legs, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late. Or early, depending on how you look at it."

You freeze for a moment, then your eyes go wide with realization. "Was I laying on you all night? Geez, I'm sorry, Gabriel." You raked your fingers back through your hair, a nervous habit you picked up from Sam. "You should have woken me up. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

You try to climb off the couch, mumbling something about how Gabriels whole leg must have fallen asleep with you crushing it all night, but Gabriel stops you with a hand on your arm and a laugh in his throat.

"Oh, Sugar, who says I'm uncomfortable with you between my legs?"

You look at him, his trickster smirk on display, stunned but not surprised he would say something like that. Flirting was as easy as breathing for Gabriel, that is, if he needed to breathe. But directed at you? That's never happened before.

Your heart flipped in your chest.

Nervousness flooded into your system, so you did the only thing you could think of. Deflect. What a Winchester move.

"Come on, Gabriel. Knock that off."

"What?" he asked innocently, his free hand pressed against his chest. "Don't you believe me?"

His hand on your arm slides down to clasp loosely around your wrist, his thumb grazing over your knuckles.

Your brain hyper focuses on the movement, and you force your eyes to look anywhere but at him. It's like you can hear his skin gliding against yours.

"Yoo hoo. Sugar? Where'd you go, there?" Concern was creeping onto Gabriels face. "You sure you're feeling better?"

"I think I need to go to bed," you said quietly. You wanted to add _and I think you should come with me_ to that sentence, but you were certain the angel would be offended at your hidden feelings for him, what with you being a human and him a celestial being. Plus, dealing with your emotions was never a strong suit for you. Must've picked that one up from Dean.

"May I join you?" came a seductive reply.

You were certain you'd stopped breathing now. Did he really say that? Did he really mean that? Was he reading your thoughts?

"Please, Gabriel," your body sank in defeat at his teasing, "don't. Don't do that."

Gabriel shifted his body on the couch, moving closer to you. You still were not looking at him, but you could feel him so close to you. You could tell the wild smirk was gone, replaced by a aura of understanding and truth. He was putting you at ease with nothing but a look and the movement of his thumb.

"Let me take you to bed, Sugar." There was so much softness in his voice. It made your whole body shiver with longing. For an angel to share your bed. For a companion in the hunter life. For someone to love you.

As his honey voice was disarming you, his free hand was reaching up to cup your cheek. At the first touch you let out a shaky breath and then he was guiding you towards him. Lips pressed against your own in a gentle kiss. And it felt like you were soaring so high.

Your free hand came up to cover the hand resting on your cheek as you tried to deepen the kiss. Pushing back a little harder, you used your tongue to ask for permission. The taste of caramel was all over Gabriels lips and you wondered what other tastes you could discover that night.

At your thought, Gabriel pulled away from you, a devilish look on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Baby, you have no idea."

With a snap of his fingers, you both vanished, off to discern the answer to your thoughtful question.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
